The Stamp of a Single Defect
by DieKittyDie
Summary: Harry's 7th year looked it would be like any school year...until he received a mysterious journal on his birthday and started having these strange dreams about The Chamber of Secrets.No HBP Featuring:Harry with a mind of his own. Possible slash rr please!
1. The Stranger and a Ghostly Blue Light

The Stamp of a Single Defect.

By Diekittydie

Summary: Harry's seventh year started out just like any school year……..until he received a mysterious journal on his birthday and started having these strange dreams about The Chamber of Secrets. No HBP. Featuring: Harry with a mind of his own!!

Disclaimer: the plot is mine……all MINE (well mostly mine). Harry potter, on the other hand, is NOT "mine…..all MINE" and will most likely never will be. He and all other characters, places, and spells that you recognize belong to Miss Rowling (unless she decides to give them to me in an extraordinary act of kindness).

"Random acts of violence" (people talking)

**_//Random acts of violence//_** (parseltongue (SP?) ) 

_()Random acts of violence()_ (Harry's thoughts)

++Random acts of violence++ (other people's thoughts)

_Random acts of violence_ (happenings of the dream world)

------------------------------------ (change of setting or POV)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.--.-. (beginning and end Dream sequence)

-------------------------------------------

On with Chappie no.1

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.--.-.-.-

_Harry opened his eyes and saw nothing but darkness. He knew he was dreaming, and the darkness that surrounded him like a blanket did not bother him for some strange reason. In fact, the darkness was quite comforting. Suddenly, a ghostly blue light appeared before him, and Harry abruptly felt as though he was not alone. _

_Out from the darkness and into the blue light came a distinctly masculine figure dressed in ancient-looking green and silver robes. Harry found himself being pulled toward the figure. For reasons he could not understand, Harry was not afraid of this man and felt no danger coming from him, despite his appearance._

_When taking a closer look at the mysterious stranger, Harry saw that his robes were exquisitely made. They had silver snakes embroidered into the collar and sleeves and the robe itself was made out of an incredibly soft looking fabric that Harry could not name._

_Harry let his focus drift from the man's clothing to his face, and he was startled to find that although Harry was quite close to the man at this point and even though the man's robe were visible, the man's face was completely covered in shadow. _

_Just as Harry had worked up enough courage to ask the man some questions, the man spoke. In parseltoungue._

_**//You are worthy! Return, for my legacy must continue! Return! You are worthy**//_

_Suddenly, the darkness, that had surrounded Harry's dream (except for the blue light) disappeared and light replaced it. Harry found himself in a passageway he recognized from his brief visit to the Chamber of Secrets in his second year at Hogwarts. Harry looked to the man and saw nothing but bright emerald eyes that mirrored his own. The voice of the man remained, and it continued to repeat the message that Harry just knew would change his life forever._

_**//You are worthy! Return, for my legacy must continue! Return! You are worthy//**_

End Of Dream.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.---.-.--.-.-.--.--.-.---.--.-.-...-.-.-.--.-.-.---.--.-.-.-.-.-

Harry woke up abruptly, sweating and breathing harshly.

_()Wow, what a dream! I wonder who that man was. For some reason I just __know__ that Voldemort had nothing to do with THIS dream!()_

Harry looked to the damaged, but sill working clock that sat on the small table next to his small and uncomfortable bed. He was at his aunt and uncle's home in Surrey for the summer and the clock had been a 'gift' from the Dursleys two birthdays ago.

_()Twelve o'clock? Well I guess that means happy seventeenth birthday to me! Well I'd best get some rest.()_

Suddenly. Some words from his dream echoed in Harry's ears.

_**// You are worthy! Return, for my legacy must continue! Return! You are worthy//**_

Harry closed his eyes and _tried _to get comfortable on his bed. He decided that he would think more about the dream in the morning.

------------------------------------

Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts

Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and wizardry was taking a nap on his desk and dreaming of lemon drops and Hinkypunks when he felt a sharp pain in his head, signifying the end of his reign as primary heir of the Founders.

++It seems as though a heir of Slytherin has come of age and been deemed worthy without my knowledge. Well. I guess I'll have to change that! I will fulfill MY role as heir if Gryffindor++

TBC

More explanations later

i will be updating once every week or two

read and review


	2. Sad Announcement

Sad Announcement

hello...my name is Lisa, and i am diekittydie's sister. i am sad to say that my beloved sister has passed away 3 months ago. She was a vibrant young woman and was involved in an unfortunate accident while visiting our aunt in London. She was hit by a car and died on impact. Fanfiction is something that we both enjoyed and i will be taking over her account in her stead. When she was alive, she always used to try to get me to write a story with her, so now i will try to continue her stories to the best of my abilities.

thank you


End file.
